Not Bad for an Old Woman
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Prompt used:Person B spitting out their drink after seeing Person A in a swimsuit/lingerie for the first time. Chrissie plans Alan's 40th, the teenagers convince Sarah Jane to attend but how will it turn out?


**Not bad for an old woman**

 **Fandom: Sarah Jane Adventures**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Sarah Jane/Alan**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the situation.**

 **Prompt: Person B spitting out their drink after seeing Person A in a swimsuit/** **lingerie** **for the first time. (Found on tumblr)  
**

 **Authors Note: I started watching SJA really late the other night and this is the result of it. I tried not to ship them but...it was too difficult.**

-SJA-

She didn't remember how she had been roped into this position but the fact was she had. Sarah Jane Smith now stood in her bedroom with a blue swimsuit on. She was scrutinizing herself in front of the mirror, she was too old for this.

 _"Mum, how old are you? Luke asked oblivious to the offense he might cause._

 _"Mate, stop. Rules of being near a woman you do not ask them their age, under no circumstances. Especially if they are older" Clyde put an arm around his friend_

 _"How old do you think I am?" Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow her hands on her hips, Maria was stood behind her with a slight smirk on her face._

 _"Urm...well, you must...you look...not a day over 30" Clyde hesitated t hint to figure out an appropriate answer._

 _"What's the sudden interest anyway Luke?" Maria asked crossing over to the boys on the attic sofa._

 _"Some boys at school. They said you were old enough to be my grandmother but I don't understand I'm your son not your grandson" Luke admitted._

 _"Well I guess I am an older woman, older than a normal mother." Sarah Jane commented "How old is your dad Maria?" She asked as an after thought._

 _"He'll be 40 next week. Which reminds me he is having a pool party for his birthday so you guys should come along" she invited them but felt explanation was needed. "Mum is arranging it, dad found out and she refused to change the arrangements"_

 _"What do you mean pool party?" Luke asked_

 _"Well mate it's basically when we get a pool and have a party most people going in swim stuff like bikinis and one pieces" Clyde explained the social gathering as briefly as he could._

 _"You should go Luke." Sarah Jane smiled_

 _"What about you Sarah Jane? You have to come too" Maria chipped in._

 _"I'm old. I can't go prancing around in hardly any clothes. Anyway I get the impression your mother is uncomfortable around me it wouldn't be right" Sarah Jane excused as she fiddled with some alien device. Allen entered and smiled at the young people on the sofa._

 _"Are you all coming to Chrissies 'surprise' party for me?" He asked and the teenagers eagerly agreed_

 _"Mum says she is too old to go prancing around in hardly any clothes" Luke commented before Maria and Clyde dragged him out the room._

 _"You don't have to come in a swimsuit. Just a...summer dress" he tried his disappointment by suggesting another option._

 _"I'd feel awkward you young people in...thank you for the offer but I don't think it would be appropriate anyway Alan." She turned to face him watching a flicker of disappointment cross his face._

 _-SJA-_

Most people had left it was just Alan in the back now he sat in a deck hair sipping a tropical juice. The children along with Chrissie and Ivan were inside drying up. The side gate creaked open and a figure slipped in, it wasn't dark but dusk. The figure had a kimono type cover on and off white shorts, they were very careful with their movements as they wanted to remain unseen.

"Sarah Jane" he voiced, she nodded and walked cautiously to him.

"It isn't over is it." He shook his head and commented on the pool being warmer he slipped in and beckoned her in also.

Slowly she removed the cover and shorts which revealed a figure hugging one piece. Her shapely legs went on forever and when she turned Alan spat his drink out, she was beautiful. He walked over to the side of the pool closest to her and reached for her.

"Is it really bad?" She whispered

"No, it's beautiful. I'm glad you came, I wanted you to come." He whispered back as he encouraged her into the warming water of the pool.

"Is there anyone still here?"

"Just the kids, Chrissie and Ivan. They were getting cold." Her hair had been swept up into a ponytail but bits were falling out and framed her face.

"Did you get anything nice?" She smiled making small talk.

"Yeah my mum got me some cuff links, and some money, Maria got me a few novelty gifts" mentally he added the view as he noticed his neighbor's cleavage but shook himself mentally.

"I got you something but I left it at the house" she smiled shyly before slipping under the water a moment she came up, closer to him. Water droplets covering her shoulders and chest.

As they sat in companionable silence she shivered and instantly Alan brought her closer to him revelling in their closeness. He smelt her damp hair and smiled into it.

"Why did you want me to come?" She asked

"Well your my friend and this was a gathering of friends, even if most of them were in fact Chrissie's so I wanted an adult to talk to. Why do you ask?" He felt a little nervous and embarrassed to admit he had a crush on her. She looked to him, straight in the eye, the blue playing with green shades hinted mischief.

"Your hand is on thigh Alan, would you like to comment on that" he looked down and through the water he could see the hazy image of his hand gently resting on her thigh. His cheeks burned and he removed it quickly and slid away, believing he had invaded her personal space, however before he could she kissed his cheek. Taking matters into his own hands he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. It was slow, at first but soon it was intense. Sarah Jane never one to loose a battle let her arms creep up around his neck and tangle her fingers in his black hair. They were lost.

"Not bad for an old woman, eh?" She smiled when they were forced to break for air. Her eyes were darker than he remembered but he figured she could say the same.

"You aren't an old woman" he protested.

"I heard Chrissie the other day, how she didn't want me coming. 'An old woman cramping the style of the party' it's okay I am old, I know that don't pretend I'm not" he smiled at her as if too apologise he could sense it hurt for a stranger to say that, behind her back making it worse somehow.

"I am sorry. Chrissie doesn't always know when to shut her mouth sometimes." He chided himself for not defending her that day, or telling Chrissie off. Sometimes that woman would be better off with her mouth permanently closed.

"Happy Birthday Alan" she whispered, they both shivered, Sarah Jane from the cold and Alan from this bloody woman's proximity. She rose to her knees before getting out. Smiling as she did so. She reached for her clothes and shoes before slipping out the gate again

"Dad, who were you talking too?" Maria asked, she got a mumbled response as he got out the pool and smiled as he took the last of his drink, smiling as he remembered the sight of his journalist neighbour.

"Just a last minute guest, gone now" he smiled leading her back into the house.

 **-SJA-**

 **Author's Note: Well wasn't that interesting. I hope you liked and please leave a review. I quite like the idea of Sarah Jane/Alan it's sweet i find. Anyway i hope there weren't any mistakes, i was half alseep when i wrote it, but if they are point them out...nicely. Thanks**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
